


Medal of Honor

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock aveva sempre immaginato che tutto ciò sarebbe successo in camera di John e non in camera sua. <br/>Forse perché camera di John era qualcosa di quasi inesplorato, qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa da scoprire, come quello che stava accadendo.<br/>Sherlock si fa togliere la camicia con calma, adagiandosi al letto trovandolo a tentoni come se la sua memoria non ricordasse dove fosse collocato nella camera. E’ buio, la notte è calata e le strade sono illuminate solo dai lampioni che emettono poco più di una flebile luce giallognola; nella camera comunque, regna l’oscurità quasi totale, fatta eccezione per il piccolo spiraglio della porta aperta e delle tapparelle chiuse malamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medal of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata a RosiePosie77 e un grazie immenso a Fusterya per il betaggio <3

Medal of Honor.

   
   
   
Sherlock aveva sempre immaginato che tutto ciò sarebbe successo in camera di John e non in camera sua.  
Forse perché camera di John era qualcosa di quasi inesplorato, qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa da scoprire, come quello che stava accadendo.  
Sherlock si fa togliere la camicia con calma, adagiandosi al letto trovandolo a tentoni come se la sua memoria non ricordasse dove fosse collocato nella camera. E’ buio, la notte è calata e le strade sono illuminate solo dai lampioni che emettono poco più di una flebile luce giallognola; nella camera comunque, regna l’oscurità quasi totale, fatta eccezione per il piccolo spiraglio della porta aperta e delle tapparelle chiuse malamente.  
Appena Sherlock tocca il letto si mette ad armeggiare con i pantaloni dell’altro che gli sta ancora in piedi davanti e gli passa brevi carezze sui capelli ricci. Le mani gli tremano leggermente e fa fatica a far scendere la zip tutta d’un colpo, quindi lo fa a scatti, prendendo profondi respiri ogni volta che si ferma. Quando sente John ridere piano, inarca un sopracciglio e s’impone la calma.  
 _Non è niente di difficile, non ci vorrà uno studio._  
Se lo ripete più volte nella testa, riuscendo nell’imponente impresa di abbassare la cerniera e con essa i pantaloni.  
Alza piano una mano, facendola scorrere dal ginocchio alla coscia, fino ad arrivare ai boxer di un improponibile colore accesso, passando la punta del pollice sull’erezione piuttosto evidente. Sente solo un sibilo provenire dall’alto, se sia di piacere o di fastidio, non saprebbe dirlo.  
Prima che possa fare altro si sente prendere per le spalle e adagiare di forza al letto, mentre l’altro gli grava sopra e inizia a lasciargli tanti piccoli baci sulle spalle nude, e inizia a togliere anche i suoi di pantaloni.  
Le mani di John non tremano, non si fermano, non incespicano in piccole cose come una zip. Si sente un po’ inadeguato al momento, ma va bene, va tutto bene finché sono loro due. John capirà, come sempre.  
Intanto lui deve sperimentare, perché solo sperimentando si può apprendere, e solo apprendendo si può migliorare.  
Mette le mani sul petto dell’altro e lo spinge fino a farlo adagiare con la schiena al letto. Deve ammetterlo: se John non avesse voluto, non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta a spostarlo di un millimetro. Passa ad accarezzargli il torace ampio, molto più ampio di quanto avesse constatato semplicemente guardandolo con i suoi maglioni, e scende giù, in piccoli baci casti lungo il torace, fino ad arrivare all’ombelico dove rimane fermo per più tempo, andando poi a mordicchiargli i fianchi. Sente i muscoli vibrare sotto l’epidermide di John e si sofferma ancora un po’, giusto il tempo per sentire qualche altro spasmo, per continuare poi la sua lunga e lenta discesa.  
Si ferma nuovamente solo quando incontra i boxer come unico ostacolo, e con dita un po’ esitanti, li tira giù, fino a farli scivolare via dalle gambe, lasciandoli cadere da qualche parte sul pavimento.  
Sente il cuore pompargli nelle orecchie quando si riavvicina, e piano, con calma, quasi studiando quello che ha davanti, si cala sull’erezione aspettando di sentire se l’altro approvi o meno.  
A un movimento del bacino e un singulto, capisce che va tutto bene.  
   


_Sherlock, cos’ha fatto John, quando sei tornato?_

  
   
Sherlock corruga un attimo le sopracciglia e si ferma. Sente una mano scivolare di nuovo tra i suoi capelli e carezzarlo dietro il collo. Ricomincia quello che stava facendo.  
   


_Cos’ha fatto John, quando sei tornato?_

  
   
Di nuovo quella domanda.  
   
 _E’ andato su tutte le furie, mi ha buttato fuori di casa, mi ha picchiato, non mi ha più voluto vedere per quasi un altro anno e poi mi ha riaccolto a casa._  


_E poi è tornato tutto a posto?_

  
   
Sherlock fa fatica a ricordare qualsiasi cosa che non sia il sapore di John, in quel momento.  
   
 _Per i primi mesi è stato terribile, poi John si è calmato._  


_Sherlock; cosa manca dalla camera di John?_

  
   
Silenzio ovunque. Nella testa di Sherlock, nella stanza, nell’aria, dalla bocca di John.  
Quando John emette un singulto, alzi gli occhi a guardarlo, ma puoi vederne soltanto il mento poiché la testa è praticamente conficcata nel cuscino. Non puoi vedere l’accenno di barba, ma puoi vedere i corti capelli biondo scuro dietro le orecchie.  
La sua voce esce spezzata ma senti che ti sta chiamando, ti sta incitando ad alzarti da lì e raggiungerlo, e così fai.  
Mentre raggiungi la sua bocca ti stupisci di quanto le sue mani, poggiate ora sui tuoi fianchi, siano grandi e calde, è una sensazione piacevole, avvolgente, ti piace.  
   


_Dov’è andato John, all’anniversario del tuo ritorno?_

  
   
Sherlock gli si mette sopra cavalcioni, sfregandosi con forza sull’erezione di John che ha iniziato a stringergli i fianchi, mentre si cala a baciarlo, forzandogli ad aprire la bocca ed esplorandogli il palato.  
   
 _Ha preso una piccola sacca e ha detto che andava a dormire dalla sua ragazza._  
   


_Lizzy? Sasha?_

  
   
 _Ho perso il conto anch’io._  


_Sherlock, cosa c’è nel tuo armadio, nascosto nel cassetto a doppio fondo?_

  
_Niente._  
   
John si muove sotto di lui, e Sherlock vede il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi a un ritmo sempre più veloce. Finché non si alza di scatto a sedere e gli va a mordere il collo, vicino il pomo d’Adamo, e Sherlock sospira estasiato. Alla fine prende coraggio, e dopo una lenta preparazione, si cala su John che trattiene a fatica un sospiro di beatitudine; restano fermi così –lasciando a Sherlock il tempo di abituarsi- per qualche minuto. Poi John inizia a spingere e il detective gli si aggrappa alle spalle gemendo piano il suo nome. Una sequela di “ _John, John, John_ ” gli escono dalla bocca, poggiata direttamente contro l’orecchio sinistro che se ne resta bene in ascolto.  
Anche lui sussurra il suo nome, spezzato da qualche gemito; finché non si ferma, fa un respiro profondo e gli afferra con forza i capelli, facendogli abbassare la testa all’indietro, andando ad annusare il collo niveo di Sherlock, che, poco dopo qualche altra spinta, graffia le spalle dell’alto e viene, mordendosi a sangue il labbro per non urlare troppo. John raggiunge l’apice e crolla di nuovo sul materasso, tirando giù con sé il detective, e leccando la piccola ferita sul labbro inferiore, rimanendo in silenzio, rotto solo dai piccoli schiocchi di labbra sopra labbra.  
John s’incastra nuovamente nella fessura del suo collo, annusando forte l’odore di sudore e sesso e gli passa una mano lungo tutta la schiena, fermandosi poi su un fianco e stringendolo con forza. E Sherlock sta bene, sta così bene che poco dopo si addormenta.  
   


_Cosa manca dalla camera di John, Sherlock?_

  
   
                                                                                *           *           *  
   
Dalla finestra entrano piccoli raggi di un sole semi coperto dalle nuvole. Sherlock si sfrega gli occhi ma li lascia chiusi, si sente ancora fiacco, svuotato, e al caldo, perché svegliarsi?  
E’ circondato dal braccio dell’altro, decide di avvicinarsi un po’ di più e gli sfrega il naso contro la clavicola. Ha un buon odore.  
Sa che è sveglio: la mano che ha sulla schiena ha iniziato a muoversi placidamente.  
«John…» bisbiglia.  
Sente l’altro sospirare emettendo una mezza risata.  
«Sono sempre Sebastian, Sherlock. O Seb, se preferisci.»  
Sherlock non ha reazioni. Se ne resta fermo, gli occhi vuoti come la mente, la bocca che si apre piano.  
 _Giusto; Seb._  
Sebastian; il cognome non lo sa, e non lo vuole sapere, per adesso. Si sono conosciuti sei mesi addietro, in un bar, mentre Sherlock portava avanti un’indagine per omicidio senza nessuna voglia di andare avanti, con la speranza che forse, l’omicida lo avrebbe fatto fuori, levandolo da un peso enorme, facendo quello che lui da solo non era in grado di fare.  
Non è stato un semplice abbordaggio, non è stato un “ _Ehi, ciao, beviamo qualcosa?_ ”. No, è stato un guardarsi negli occhi, e vedere che entrambi, in un modo o nell’altro, erano morti dentro. Un avvicinarsi, un inseguimento svolto per puro caso assieme, fuori nel freddo della città, con relativo arresto dell’assassino, e ringraziamenti non troppo sentiti. Poi Sebastian era diventato una specie di costante, non saprebbe dire come, non saprebbe dire quando.  
   


_Dov’è andato John, all’anniversario del tuo ritorno?_

  
   
 _«Sherlock, vado da Stacy.»_  
 _«Non si chiama Sasha?»_  
 _John fa spallucce, come se la cosa non gli importasse gran ché, si sposta la piccola sacca da una spalla all’altra._  
 _«Starò via un paio di giorni.»_  
 _Sherlock dalla sua poltrona annuisce. Deve ancora dargli i suoi spazi. Non deve stargli addosso, deve dire che gli va bene._  
 _John, per la prima volta da quando sono tornati a convivere, alza gli occhi, lo guarda come non lo ha mai guardato in tutta la sua vita, e sorride. Sorride grato. Poi si volta, ed esce salutando._  
 _Non lo ha più sentito. John non ha più rispondo a un suo singolo messaggio._  
 _Gli ha dato tre giorni. Tre giorni di vantaggio, tre giorni di tempo per andarsene. Tre interi giorni, prima di salire in camera sua e cercare indizi su dove potesse essere andato. Non c’è voluto molto. Un’anta dell’armadio aperta, e un biglietto con poche righe sul comodino._  


_Cosa manca dalla camera di John?_

  
   
 _La divisa militare di John non è più appesa. La frase “Non ce la faccio. Scusami.” gli si è incisa a fuoco nel cuore e nella pelle._  
 _La realizzazione “E’ tornato in guerra” è avvenuta in meno di mezzo secondo. E lui gli ha dato tre giorni di vantaggio. Avrebbe dovuto essere più pressante, avrebbe dovuto stargli più vicino, avrebbe dovuto insistere quell’anno di silenzio, obbligandolo a riprenderlo a casa prima. Non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciargli tutto quello spazio vitale, avrebbe dovuto soffocarlo con tutto il suo essere. Come aveva sempre fatto._  


_Cosa c’è nel tuo armadio, nascosto nel cassetto a doppio fondo?_

  
   
 _“La fortuna aiuta gli audaci”. Evidentemente, non sempre è così._  
 _Lui non è riuscito a ritrovare John in tempo._  
 _John non è riuscito ad evitare una mina antiuomo._  
 _Le gambe di Sherlock hanno quasi ceduto, quando due militari gli hanno portato tutti gli effetti personali del medico. Tutto a lui: niente alla famiglia, niente a Harry. Così aveva voluto John._  
 _La moltitudine di medaglie d’onore vengono lucidate quotidianamente, il nome di John Hamish Watson, brilla su ognuna di loro, per poi venire riposte nel fondo del cassetto._  
   
Sebastian lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri, passandogli una mano tra i capelli, e Sherlock si accorge di fissare il vuoto: gli occhi gli bruciano e deve sbatterli un paio di volte per farsi passare il fastidio.  
«Sì, Seb.» non sa nemmeno per quanto tempo è rimasto in silenzio, Sebastian potrebbe pure avergli recitato la Divina Commedia, e lui non se ne sarebbe accorto.  
Finalmente alza la testa per confrontarsi col suo interlocutore. Può vedergli gli occhi, adesso: verdi. Di un verde scuro che ricorda molto le foglie estive degli alberi; cosi diversi da quelli blu mare di John. Può vedere l'accenno di barba biondo scuro, sa cosa si proverebbe a toccarla, il senso di ruvidezza sotto le dita, l'ha provato più di una volta. Non ha mai toccato John, non sa se ci sarebbe stata qualche differenza, ma è fermamente convinto di sì. Anche il naso è diverso, le labbra sono fini ma la forma cambia. E' più basso di lui ma più alto di John.   
A parte poche nozioni, non sa praticamente niente di quest’uomo.  
Sa cosa gli piace fare, sa che non è stato una brava persona –e che la cosa sembra anche non importargli molto-, sa che se si sveglia la mattina è solo per qualcosa di biologico, non perché voglia realmente alzarsi dal letto e vivere. _Vivere_ è diventato difficile per entrambi. E questo Seb non gliel’ha detto, questo Sherlock l’ha dedotto.  
Una delle poche deduzione che è riuscito a fare riguardo l’altro, e per il semplice fatto che si rivede in tutto e per tutto nell’uomo a letto con lui.  
Sebastian lo guarda e gli fa un accenno di sorriso vagamente ironico. Sherlock non è l’unico con un Mind Palace, in quella stanza. Alle volte, quando lo va a trovare a casa sua (praticamente mai a Baker Street, non vuole che qualcuno tocchi la poltrona o la sedia di legno in cucina di John), Sebastian lo fa accomodare nel piccolo soggiorno e poi si rinchiude in sé stesso, non parla, non accenna ad accorgersi della sua presenza, e fuma. Fuma parecchio. Sherlock ha ricominciato a fumare, con lui, anche se a John non avrebbe fatto piacere. E a Sherlock va bene così. A Sherlock, piace il silenzio, il non dover forzatamente parlare, quando tutti gli altri gli intimano di farlo. Ma Sebastian _sa_ , Sebastian _capisce._  
«Chi ti hanno portato via, Seb?»  
Lo chiede mentre si ridistende e gli poggia la testa sul petto. Non ne parlano mai. Ma non era nemmeno mai successo niente tra di loro.  
L’uomo s’irrigidisce, quasi colto di sorpresa, ma dopo un po’ rilassa pian piano le spalle, e inizia a pensare come rispondere.  
Cala il silenzio per qualche minuto ma Sherlock non gli mette fretta, del resto non ha fretta nemmeno lui, non ha fretta di andare da nessuna parte, non ha fretta di vedere nessuno, non ha fretta di andare su nessuna scena del crimine.  
La voce di Sebastian si libera nell’aria e Sherlock sente il lento alzarsi e abbassarsi del petto dell’altro, sentendo uscire pian piano l’aria dai polmoni.  
«La persona che ho amato -e che amerò- di più al mondo, per il resto della vita.»  
Sherlock annuisce. Ha capito. Anche Sherlock, questa volta, _sa_.  
Si alza su un fianco e si issa un po’ di più sopra il letto, arrivando all’altezza degli occhi dell’altro, lo scruta qualche secondo, lo sguardo di Sebastian rimane serio, quasi impassibile.  
«Siamo rimasti soli, Seb.» la voce di Sherlock suonerebbe ferma a ogni persona che (ora) sta sulla faccia della Terra, ma Sebastian capisce quell’inflessione, capisce il sottile tremito nel fondo della gola.  
L’espressione del Colonnello (Sherlock ha saputo anche questo) si addolcisce un po’ e passa una mano sullo zigomo del detective.  
«Possiamo rimanere soli insieme, Sherlock.»  
Non piangerà davanti a qualcun altro. Non mostrerà di nuovo quel lato di sé a un’altra persona.  
Ma Sherlock ci spera che Sebastian resti con lui, perché lo fa stare bene (almeno per quel poco che “bene” ancora significhi), perché lo fa sentire meno solo, lo fa sentire capito fino in fondo come nessun altro (ora e mai più) potrà mai fare, gli fa capire che magari in due potranno riuscirci, che riusciranno a rammendarsi a vicenda, ad andare avanti, a continuare in quello schifo di vita che ha fatto a entrambi più male che bene.  
Sherlock non sa –e non saprà mai- chi Sebastian abbia perso, e non tenterà di scoprirlo, non tenterà di dedurlo perché nemmeno lui vorrebbe essere dedotto in qualcosa di così intimo. Il fatto che tutti sappiano, e perché tra lui e John è stato tutto talmente tanto palese da sfuggire solo ai diretti interessati. Ma Sebastian pare non avere amici, non avere niente da fare durante la giornata e non si fa sfuggire niente –al contrario suo- dalle labbra. Non ha foto, non dà nome a chi gli manca. E a Sherlock va bene. In tutta quella merda, a Sherlock questo va _fottutamente_ bene.  
Sorride. Non un vero e proprio sorriso come faceva una volta, né quei sorrisi a mezza bocca che tanto lo contraddistinguevano. È un sorriso che spunta fuori dopo talmente tanto tempo, che credeva di essersi dimenticato come fare.  
«Possiamo provare.»  
Sono entrambi stanchi. Sherlock si rimette disteso come prima e Sebastian gli passa nuovamente una mano sopra la schiena nuda. Sherlock non lo trova estremamente piacevole, ma non lo trova nemmeno fastidioso.  
Provare non costa nulla. Forse andrà tutto per il meglio, forse no. Ma al momento a nessuno dei due pare importare molto.  
   
Sebastian osserva Sherlock, tranquillo tra le sue mani, e ripensa a per un attimo ai mesi addietro, mentre anche l’altro resta in silenzio.  
Sapere che Holmes era vivo, gli aveva fatto salire per un attimo il sangue alla testa, ma si sentiva stanco, abbattuto, _morto_. Era riuscito a sfuggire a quella che per lui era diventata una vera e proprio caccia all’uomo solo perché era un uomo furbo, e aveva sacrificato la vita di un suo sottoposto facendolo passare per il braccio destro di Jim. Il nome di Sebastian Moran non voleva dire assolutamente niente per nessuno, nemmeno più per sé stesso.  
Alla fine però, voleva rivedere il detective in faccia, voleva vedere il suo sguardo di trionfo mentre la gente tornava a credere in lui e voleva vedere se almeno in quel caso, avrebbe sentito di nuovo qualcosa. Almeno rabbia.  
E invece. Invece lo aveva seguito una sera in un bar e, quando i suoi occhi avevano incrociato quelli dell’altro, non avevano potuto fare altro che specchiarsi in quel colore indefinito e assolutamente spento. Poi aveva saputo. E tutto era tornato ad avere un senso.  
Probabilmente Jim –dall’Inferno in cui sicuramente lo sta guardando- sta ridendo di lui, maledicendolo per tutte le vite a venire. Non gli importa.  
Jim non ha avuto cura di ciò che Sebastian gli ha donato, sfracellandolo e calpestandolo a terra, rendendolo privo di cuore, come invece avrebbe voluto fare con Sherlock.  
Sebastian non sente più nulla. Solo con Sherlock riesce a provare qualche cosa, che sia ansia, angoscia, rabbia e –perché no?- qualche volta quasi tranquillità e pace. Vede in Sherlock un poco del genio che aveva Jim, solo meno malato, e decisamente più solo.  
«Possiamo rimanere soli insieme, Sherlock.»  
Non sa come gli sia uscita. Ma sa che è una cosa che spera avvenga.  
Provare non costa nulla. Forse andrà tutto per il meglio, forse no. Ma al momento a nessuno dei due pare importare molto.  
   
   



End file.
